Intimacy (Rivamika)
by ofrivamikas
Summary: Steamy one shots of Rivamika. Rated M for sexy themes. Levi x Mikasa
**Recently started SNK. AM IN LOVE WITH RIVAMIKA33**

 **This is rushed, sorry! I have HW and its late here ~**

 **Forgive me D:**

 **Summary: How does one say "fuck me" and try to deny it?**

 **Pairing: Rivamika/Levimika/ Levi x Mikasa**

 **Rating: T. M-ish.**

"Fuck me!"

It was like time was frozen. How did using training as an excuse to get back at the corporal turn to _this?_

They had both taken their fighting stance. Mikasa tried to strike first, but Levi grabbed her punch. Gritting her teeth, Mikasa threw another punch, but he had also grabbed that fist.

"You're strong, Ackerman," he said in that emotionless voice that pissed her off. "But you _could_ improve." Mikasa's heart raced.

Was she going to lose?

 _Here?_

"I-,"

Mikasa had no time to react as Levi stuck his foot out, tripping her. He wasted no time pinning her wrists beside her head, straddling her. His cold gaze was burning with hers. "Eren would be disappointed."

Mikasa's eyes widened.

 _So he knew-?!_

"I mean, I did bust him up pretty well."

Mikasa grit her teeth. Now if there was a time when you wanted to say two things so badly at the same time, this was it.

Except Mikasa said it in a despicable order.

"Fuck me!" it unconsciously slipped out of her lips.

"...!" Levi's eyes widened, the grip on her wrists loosening. Mikasa frowned at Levi, before recalling what she had just said.

Oh.

 _Shit._

There's silence, but internally, Mikasa is _panicking_ like hell.

There's a bright blush on her cheeks.

"T-Th...that...w-w-wasn't..," she's stuttering, and oh _god_ , what does she _do_? All of a sudden, Levi's hand slides down her jaw, slightly gripping her chin.

"There's a more polite way to say it,brat," he growled. "And that's _Heichou_ to you." Mikasa was unable to do anything.

What did he just say?

"You need discipline, Ackerman," he continued, his face inches from hers. "You're quite too rude to be one of the strongest solider...change your ways."

"A-And what if I don't...?" Mikasa cleared her throat, struggling against the hands on her wrists.

"Then allow me to teach you." Mikasa couldn't react as Levi swooped down, pressing his lips against Mikasa's. Mikasa gasped at the sudden move.

 _Pull away!_ Mikasa instructed herself, but oh god, she was kissing him back. Trying to raise her wrists to wrap them around him, Levi growled, biting on her lip and slamming her wrists back down. He pulled away, staring down at her.

"Your peers look up at you," he said. "They see you as powerful, stable Mikasa." He leaned down, nipping at her ear. "You'll break down under _me_ tonight." Mikasa shivered under his whisper.

"W-Wait," Mikasa hissed as he started yanking at her scarf. "We cant do this, the door—hey! My scarf-,"

"Keep _quiet,_ " Levi grunted, his lips grazing her throat. Mikasa's breath hitched as his tongue flickered against her neck, tasting the sweet, ivory skin, before lightly sucking on it.

"C- _Corporal_ -," Mikasa gasped, her back arching. Oh god, what was she doing? Here she was, her hair stuck to her face, panting, face flushed, showing this mode to _Levi_ of all people. "Corporal!" Mikasa's mind went fuzzy as his hips rolled against hers, the desire in her lower belly only growing. Her moans grew louder as he ground his hip against hers even more. Levi slammed his open lips against hers, muffling her moans as his tongue meshed with hers, their breaths mingling.

"Damn it," Levi mumbled against her lips. He sat up, pulling Mikasa into his lap without breaking the kiss, his forehead against hers. "God damn it, why are you _so_ tempting?" His fingers slipped under her shirt, squeezing at the mound. Mikasa let out a yelp as he did so.

"H-Heichou," Mikasa gasped, her head dipping to the rear of his neck. Hissing, Levi yanked her back. Cupping her cheeks, he pulled her closer that their noses were touching.

"We don't need me all red-faced like you, right?" he mumbled. Mikasa managed to scowl, her blush deepening.

"You-,"

"Shit!" Levi hissed under his breath. "Someone's coming."

"Mikasa? _Heichou?_ " a voice from the hallway said.

"Fuck!" Levi cursed. "Damn it, Artlet." Mikasa's eyes widened, scurrying to grab her vest and scarf. Levi quickly pulled on his vest, standing up. He turned around when he heard Mikasa's screech.

"Look at this!" She said, horrified as she was staring into the mirror. "How many bites did you give me?!"

"Cover it up with the scarf," Levi snapped. Mikasa hastily wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"We're in here, Armin!" she shouted. She glared at Levi.

"Don't look at me that way. You were moaning a few minutes ago." Biting on her lip and blushing, Mikasa hardened her glare. She slid against the wall, sitting on the floor, her knees hugging her chest. Levi walked up to her, bending down. "Oi, stop sulking, brat. If you're that horny, we'll finish later."

"I'm—mmf!" Levi leaned in, giving Mikasa a quick peck on the lips.

"Uhh..." Upon hearing the voice in the doorway, Levi and Mikasa quickly pulled away from each other. Staring straight at them was Armin Artlet. "I...H-H-H-Hanji wanted to see you, C-Captain! And Eren was looking for Mikasa. I-I'll knock next time! I was just walking and..." Armin was now rambling. Levi stepped forward, grabbing his collar.

"One word, kid," he threatened.

"Stop that!" Mikasa yelled as she slapped his hands away from Armin. Inside, she was internally screaming. How humiliating was this? Armin knew!

"I wont tell anyone!" Armin said. "I uh...got to go now!" Dashing out of the room quickly, Armin's hearrt was racing.

… **.**

"Mikasa?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...before you go into the dining room..."

"Eh?"

"...You might wanna wrap your scarf to cover those hickies."

 **Part 1 is finished~**


End file.
